Aftermath
by Viper764
Summary: Queen takes King. Spoilers: AU after Code Geass R2 Episode 23
1. Chapter 1: Capture

**Aftermath**  
Summary: Queen takes King. Spoilers: AU after Code Geass R2 Episode 23  
Author's Note: First fanfic, R&R would be greatly appreciated, especially constructive criticism.  
This chapter has been edited from its original form. Thanks go to vividintwilight, for  
awesome pre-reading. (Or post-reading, in this case.)

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters._

**Chapter 1: Capture:**

"Out of my way!" Kōzuki Kallen roared, her Guren's radiation arm effortlessly cutting through two opposing knightmare frames, bathing the sky in bright flames.

Kallen never told anyone, but battle was where she felt the most alive. It was a deadly dance, where you twirled on the edge of a razor, a single slip meaning death or victory: it was exhilarating, a drug far more dangerous than Refrain. On the battlefield, action replaced thought, and things became so simple. Destroy your enemies. Protect your allies. Kill. Survive. There was no time to think about anything complicated, the Black Knights, Schneizel, or Zer... Lelouch, they all faded into the background. On the battlefield there was no uncertainly: only the orders and how to fulfill them. On the battlefield she could just do what she did best: fight. It was where she was most fully in her element, like a tiger unleashed into the jungle. She had never told anyone, and most likely never will, that a part of her delighted in the carnage.

A lull in the battle emerged as both side retreated to lick their wounds. Kallen slipped out of her battle mentality, and took a moment to assess her surroundings. Behind her, the Damocles hung like a dark sword against an otherwise deceptively peaceful sky. Ahead of her... Lelouch. Her king, commander, friend, and maybe more. A strange but familiar conviction rose in her mind. That she had to be the one to defeat him. Kallen didn't know why, only that it was important, and that she had to be the one to do it.

"Kallen." She was snapped out of her brief reverie by her comm system switching on. Ogi's face materialized into focus on her view panel. A large bruise, courtesy of Mt.Fuji's Sakuradite explosion, decorated his forehead.

"What is it?" Kallen asked curtly.

"We need you to hit the enemy's left wing. With Kururugi attacking the front, we'll need to pull back Team three to reinforce the defense of the Damocles." Ogi replied.

Kallen was silent for a moment. The Lancelot Albion was no longer defending the Avalon. A strange, almost crazy, plan began to formulate in the back of her mind. She knew that if she went through with it and didn't accomplish her goal, the Black Knights could very well lose the battle: the entire world would pay for it. Yet, the idea wouldn't let her go. A voice in the core of her being screamed at her to go through with it.

It was the same voice that first told her something was wrong with her perfect world, with her Japan. It was the voice that first told her to try piloting a knightmare frame. It was the voice that first told her... to follow Zero. She made up her mind.

"Kallen?" Ogi asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Ogi," Kallen whispered. "I'm sorry."

Ogi's eyes widened as Kallen switched off her comm system. Taking a deep breath, she rested her hands lovingly on the controls of her Guren, the machine she knew as well as any part of her body. Ahead of her was the Lelouch. Ahead of her was Victory. She moved.

Anyone watching would have saw a red blur cutting across the sky towards the Avalon, the knightmares unlucky enough to be in its path becoming nothing more than balls of flame and charred metal. And then it stopped, hovering above the flagship with red energy wings fully extended and its eyes glowing bright green, like a vengeful god of war, fearsome and unstoppable. The green shields that materialized above the Avalon were easily ripped away by the frame's radiation arm, followed by it peeling back the bridge hull like the skin of an orange. The surrounding knightmares didn't move or fire: none dared risk hitting the bridge.

Kallen saw him, sitting serenely on his throne, seemingly completely at ease with the giant killer robot hovering over him. Strangely, the rest of the room was empty. She didn't let that phase her, and her Guren's radiation arm slammed around him, create a crude cage, the claws digging into the sides of his throne. He didn't flinch. She loaded a radiation charge, ready to turn him into ash. But not yet. There were things that had to be answered still.

"Hello, Kallen." Lelouch greeted her, his tone betraying neither fear nor anger.

As always, his impeccable elegance and indifferent manner were both admirable and infuriating.

"Lelouch." Her voice was surprisingly calm, considering how her mind was a boiling pot of emotions at the moment. Now that she was here, she had no idea what to say. She blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I've come to defeat you."

"Defeat me?" He sounded both amused and mocking, in a way only Lelouch could manage. "And why would you do that? You, who swore to protect Zero. Will you abandon me once again, like you did at Kaminajima?

Kallen couldn't help but flinch. Lelouch always knew how to get what he wanted with words. Words could encourage, inspire. They could also hurt, even kill. And as always, Lelouch knew how to strike and what words were appropriate for the situation: it was part of what made him a great commander. Even without geass he was still the most dangerous person she knew. But Kallen didn't let it get to her: she had the upper hand here.

"You are not Zero. I told you before, that I followed Zero and not Lelouch." Kallen stated. "Lelouch vi Britannia, for the crimes of kidnapping UFN representatives, and for disturbing the peace of the world and seeking its conquest, in my capacity as Captain of the Order of Black Knights, I'm taking you into UFN custody." Kallen felt the theatrics were necessary. She was, afterall, facing Lelouch.

Then he laughed. Not the light laugh of Lelouch Lamperouge, the Ashford Academy student, and not even the triumphant laugh of Zero, the leader of the Order of Black Knights, but one... darker. It was a laugh she'd heard before, the day the Black Knights discovered his identity, and he had told her, told them all, that they had been pawns in his game. It had chilled and horrified her then, just as it did now. There was a certain insanity in that laugh.

"You agreed to come with me down this path of carnage, Q1!" Lelouch proclaimed. "If this world will not become mine, it will become his, Schneizel's! Even more than mine, his world will be drenched in fear and the blood of innocents. Is that the future you want, Kouzuki Kallen?"

"What you're doing is wrong!" She exclaimed. "How are you any better than him?"

His expression changed then, from a mad smile to something unreadable. He whispered something she had to strain to hear.

"Didn't you ask me to lie to the very end, Kallen?"

That's when she knew she couldn't kill him.

"You're coming with me, Lelouch." Kallen stated, loading her gun and tranquilizer. She opened her cockpit, taking care to aim straight at Lelouch. Lowered herself slowly on the pilot line, she kept her pistol trained on him.

"Did you forget?" He seemed amused. Pressing a button on his chair, one of the bridge's viewscreen's lit up to show the room of UFN hostages. "If you capture or kill me, their lives are forfeit. Are you willing to sacrifice their lives for mine?"

"The UFN nations have already elected proxies." Kallen put forth coldly. "Sacrifices are necessary." Though if she were right, she thought to herself, there would be no sacrifices.

He looked shocked for a second at her lack of concern for their lives. Then his eyes narrowed. "Kallen... for the sake of the world, and the Zero Requiem, I can't allow myself to be defeated here." Lelouch stated, snapping his fingers.

Almost immediately, the doors burst open, and masked Britannian soldiers began to pour in. The Emperor's geassed guard dogs. Moving quickly, she rushed forward, capturing Lelouch in a tight hold and pressing her gun against his head.

"Don't move!" Kallen commanded. The guards froze in place, unwilling to risk the life of their master. Slowly, she walked backward towards her Guren, easily restraining the struggling Lelouch.

"You'll doom us!" Lelouch exclaimed, his unnatural calm now completely gone, his eyes wild. There was a hint of desperation in his voice.

Kallen didn't answer, instead stepping on the pilot line and riding up with her captive. Once in the cockpit, she pressed the tranquilizer against his neck and pressed the trigger. Lelouch collapsed instantly against her.

"Until you tell me what I mean to you, Lelouch, I won't kill you. Until I rip away all your masks, and see your true face, I'll keep you alive. Until I find out why you told me to live on... I'll protect you." Kallen whispered to the unconscious Emperor, as she powered on her Guren.

As the view screen switched on, it showed the dozens of Britannian soldiers still on the bridge. She suppressed a brief flash of pity for her mindless enemies, and placed her thumb on the button that would send them all careening into hell. The UFN representatives... she was throwing the dice on their survival.

"See you." Said Kallen, as she pressed the trigger and a radiation beam cut through the entire ship. The Avalon erupted into a ball of blinding purple flame, its Sakuradite reserves detonating instantly. Only the Guren's remarkable speed saved it from being consumed by the explosion.

"This is Kallen." She reported, opening a voice-only communications channel to the downed Ikaruga.

"Kallen? I can't believe you did that!" Ogi's hysterical voice filtered through the Guren's speakers. "Where's Lelouch?"

'I can't let him die. Until I know... who he really is.' Kallen thought. Looking at the man next to her, she would never believe he could be responsible for so much. He looked so... peaceful. 'For now... just for now.'

"Dead. He was on the Avalon. It's over."

Lelouch wasn't, after all, the only one with a mask.


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation

Author's Note: Just a note, this isn't meant to be a LelouchxKallen fic, though it's highly possible. As of now there are no pairings.  
Please keep an open mind. Regardless of that, Kallen is the main character in this fic so there will be plenty of Kallen-Lelouch interaction.  
Thanks for all the reviews, and please feel free to point out any inconsistencies or Out-Of-Character moments you find in this fic.  
The next chapter will be longer due to requests, but please be patient. Also, thanks to vividintwilight for pre-reading!  
Also, awesome little CG comic strip: i215./albums/cc320/Viper764/Comfortme.gif Just put an h t t p : / / with no spaces in front.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters._

**Chapter 2: Confrontation:**

"Then he's paid for his crimes." Ogi sighed, as if a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. "It had to be done, Kallen."

She nodded.

"Xing Ke wants you to know that a group of shuttles were detected leaving the Avalon before it exploded. It's been confirmed that the Emperor's staff and UFN hostages were aboard. With Lelouch gone, we can probably negotiate their return."

"That's good news." Kallen noted, relieved. It had been quite the gamble.

"He also wants you to know that your actions were reckless and foolish." Ogi reprimanded, "He'll want to talk to you himself once you get back."

"Understood, but I need to be alone for a while." Kallen told him quietly. "You'll have to finish the battle without me. Can you tell Rakshata that I'm taking the Guren for a bit?"

"I understand." Ogi sounded sympathetic. "The battle is over anyway. Kururugi has vanished, and the Britannian army is in full retreat. Get some rest."

The channel closed, and Kallen gave a sigh of relief. 'Why do you always make things so complicated, Lelouch?'

* * *

Kallen chose an abandoned Black Knights complex on the outskirts of Kyoto to use as a temporary shelter. Conveniently, a section of the building contained a makeshift prison. She gently laid her captive on one of the cell beds, then walked out, locking the door behind her. She wasn't worried about Lelouch escaping. With no tools to use he would be helpless, as his physical strength left much to be desired. She couldn't count all the times Shirley had badgered Lelouch for skipping out on Physical Education class.

Flopping down on a couch in what once served as a common room, she realized how tired she was: both the physical and mental fatigue from the battle catching up to her.

'Just for a bit," Kallen promised herself. 'Just to rest my eyes."

But she didn't wake up until dawn, and her last thought was of brilliant violet eyes.

* * *

The first thing that greeted Kallen that morning was pain. Groggily, she opened her eyes and realized that she had somehow rolled onto the hard floor in her sleep. Wisps of the morning sun drifted almost lazily through the windows, which took up one side of the room. She stumbled to her feet with a curse, as she went to wash up and change her clothes. Throwing on a standard Black Knights uniform that had been left at the base, she went to check on her prisoner.

He was awake, sitting against the wall. His elaborate white outfit was relatively clean, but his hat had been lost in the abduction. Nevertheless, he seemed to radiate command and majesty, looking every inch the Emperor, even trapped and helpless as he was. Unlocking the door, Kallen sat down on the opposite side of the cell. For a while, neither side spoke, a test to see who's curiosity would overcome their stubbornness.

"When am I due to be executed?" Lelouch spoke first, a resigned look on his face. "For that matter, where is Schneizel? It would be bad sportsmanship to die without congratulating him."

"You've already dead, Lelouch. I killed you." Kallen answered, enjoyed the look of surprise and confusion that grew on his face. Sadly, the look was quickly replaced by comprehension: it was Lelouch, after all.

"So they think I'm dead. That explains the lack of guards." Lelouch mused. "Where are we?"

"You can't figure it out?" Kallen taunted, and regretted it immediately. The force of the glare he gave her in reply was so intensely reminiscent of Zero that she felt instinctively contrite and ashamed. It was a glare so stinging that she would've been able to feel its effects through a totally opaque mask, if you'd believe it.

"I can't tell you at the moment." She conceded sulkily, not sure which one of his masks she was talking to. "We're still in Japan, though."

"What happened to my forces?" Lelouch demanded. "Where are C.C. and Suzaku?"

"Your forces retreated." Kallen saw no harm in telling him. "Same with Suzaku. I didn't see C.C."

Kallen didn't like to admit it, but she cared deeply about the other girl. During that horrible year that Lelouch had been living out his fake memories, C.C. had been her constant companion, someone to talk and laugh with, even if it was at her expense. Those days, laughter was hard to come by. Sure, she was just a little envious that Lelouch seemed to trust C.C. with all his secrets and not her, but she liked the other girl.

He didn't reply, simply starring at the wall, a considering look on his face. When he turned to face her, his expression was devoid of emotion.

"Well done, Captain Kōzuki. You've almost singlehandedly won one of the greatest battles, no, wars in history. You are indeed an exceptional Knight." Lelouch praised, as if she were a stranger. "Now, finish the job. Kill me."

Kallen's eyes widened for a second before narrowing in rage. Grabbing him by the collar, she shoved him against the wall. Hard.

"What game are you playing?" Kallen spat. "Don't mess with me!"

"What possible reason could you have for keeping me alive?" Lelouch smirked at her. "You were my pawn, you and the rest of the Japanese. The successor of your brother's dream? Don't presume so much. I only ever worked towards my dream. Of course, I used you to do it.

"You asked me how I felt about you. I care about you, Kallen." Lelouch chuckled disarmingly. "As much as it's possible to care about one of my pieces. You were the best one, after all."

Kallen didn't remember moving her arm, but he was suddenly sprawled on the floor, clutching his face. Her fist was still extended, and she could feel tears at the corners of her eyes. Trembling with rage, she took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. But he wasn't finished.

"Shirley." Lelouch looked up at her, still smirking. "I killed her."

"Why?" She screamed at him. "What possible reason could you have for killing her?"

"She discovered my identity, of course." He confided easily. So she hit him again.

Spitting out blood, he looked her in the eyes. "Before the second battle of Tokyo, I was told of the Fleija, and ignored it. And Euphemia... I geassed her to slaughter all those Japanese. I've killed more of your countrymen than Britannia could ever dream of!" She hauled him up by the collar. He smiled again, mockingly. "So punish me. That is, if you're truly an ally of Justice."

For a split second, as rage overcame thought, Kallen actually considered it. Then her mind cleared, and she remembered this was Lelouch, and she looked at him, staring at her with satisfaction, amusement, and scorn. Another one of his masks. Once, she had picked up the mask he had worn as Zero, only to have C.C. tell her that the mask was heavy. Heavy with the burden of the entire world. She realized Lelouch was carrying it now: that burden. Even its sins. Even if he had to pay for them.

"You're lying, Lelouch." And with those words he looked like he's seen a ghost, the color leaving his face. "You won't get what you want so easily." She let him drop, and went back to her previous position on the other side of the cell.

"No," Lelouch said quietly, no longer smiling. "It seems I won't."

They sit in silence.

"What now?" Kallen put forth.

Lelouch raised an eyebrow, but answered. "It... doesn't matter any more. It's enough."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You'll see soon." He promised in reply.

Again, silence.

Kallen could see his face beginning to swell from where she punched him. It would bruise.

"I'll be back with some ice." She left, locking the door.

As Kallen passed by the common room, she leaned against the wall for a moment to collect herself.

That's when the world turned white.


	3. Chapter 3: Realization

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait this time, some things came up. A big thanks to Vividintwilight for her great pre-reading,  
of which without I'd be submitting a vastly inferior fanfic. Once again, C&C is greatly appreciated.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters._

**Chapter 3: Realization:**

For a moment, a second sun dawned on the horizon, and then there was nothing. Blinking the pinkish blur from her vision, Kallen looked out the window and gasped. Kyoto was gone. There was no dust or smoke, it had simply disappeared. It was complete luck that she'd chosen a location so far from the city. If they'd been just a bit closer...

_Is it... Fleija?_ Kallen's mind worked furiously. _Why here? I thought only the Damocles had the technology. Could it have been someone else? Or was it Schneizel? Why would he do that?_

Turning on the television yielded nothing but static. Trying the radio produced similar results. She was about to test the Guren's communication system when the TV screen suddenly flickered, and an image of Schneizel snapped into focus. He stood tall, hands on a podium, without a single hair out of place.

"Citizens of the world," Schneizel started. "My name is Schneizel Vi Britannia. By now you will have realized, or seen the effects of, the strategic weapon, Fleija. While I regret I had to use such force to get the attention of your leaders, understand that this was necessary."

"The main military forces of both the Black Knights at Kyoto and Britannia at Hawaii have been completely eradicated," he declared, in a refined yet authoritative tone. "All of the nations currently at war have been shown an example of the destructive power of Fleija. Any attempts at military mobilization from this point on will be met with overwhelming force, as will the funding of any such activities."

He paused. "What I have done is unforgivable," he closed his eyes for a second. "But it was necessary! The sacrifice of the people who perished this day will secure the lives of our children, as well as humanity."

"War," he emphasized. "Will soon be a thing of the past. Too long has the world wept at the whims of a few. Too long has blood flowed and innocence been destroyed for the sake of money and power. War... is something I understand too well. Something we all understand too well." Here, he took out something: a butterfly brooch. He looked down at it regretfully as Kallen gasped, recognizing the ornament.

"I am all that's left of the Britannian Royal Family. This brooch was given to me by my last sibling, Nunnally, as she lay dying in my arms. To remember her dream of a peaceful world, she said." Schneizel paused for a moment, seemingly too emotional to continue. "We... are only human. My brother, the Demon King Lelouch, killed her for getting in the way of his ambitions. But I don't blame him. As long as power exists, we are tempted to take it. Ambition is born from that temptation. And once we have power, we are tempted to use it: just as I was tempted, and gave in, to that temptation. Temptation to use this Damocles, to make sure no one is ever tempted again! To make sure this world becomes the one my sister would have wanted."

"Know that those that sacrificed themselves today, died for a great cause, the greatest possible cause. For the world my sister dreamed of, for the world everyone has dreamed of... a peaceful world." He clenched the brooch tightly, the brooch's sharp edges digging into his glove. "The first step of the journey is always the hardest. However, at the end of this road, the promise of a peaceful future awaits. At the end of this road lies a dawn so bright it will wash away all the bloodshed, discrimination, and pain that so defined this era. But not our memories, because we will never forget those that sacrificed themselves here today, and all those who died for the dream of a gentler tomorrow."

The image clicked off, the static returning. Kallen felt the power of the speech, even though she knew he was lying. But everything else... _Nunnally, dead? The Black Knights... gone? Everyone?_ She sank to her knees as she tried to wrap her mind around the concept.

_They... wouldn't have died so easily!_ Kallen's mind screamed. _They can't be dead!_

She soon found herself in her Guren, frantically trying to raise someone on her comm system.

_Ogi is always there for me. When I lacked the will to go on, he was there. When my brother died, he let me lean on his shoulder until I could move forward._

Kallen tried connecting to the local network.

_Rakshata likes to give me tips on how to increase my synchronization rate. Like that time she told me to dress like the Guren. She told me I'm the most interesting part she's ever had._

"Headquarters, this is Captain Kōzuki, please acknowledge."

_General Toudou practices Aikido and Jujitsu with me in his spare time. He tells me I'm a natural at fighting. But in calligraphy, I've never come close, his brush strokes are beautiful. It's then I remember he's not just a warrior, but an artist.  
_  
There was nothing. She tried the base at Horai Island.  
_  
Tamaki is a lech, and useless besides. But sometimes, in these rare moments... he can be kinda cool._

"This is Captain Kōzuki, please respond." She spoke. _They can't die. Because Ogi is always there, and Rakshata never seems to lose her calm and even a Fleija wouldn't kill her, and..._

"Li? Anyone? Someone respond!" Kallen screamed at the blank screen. "Toudou, it was Kaguya and I that told Chiba that the shower was free when you were in there! I admit it, so please talk to me! Tamaki, tell me a joke! It's alright if it's horrible, tell me one so I can tell you what an idiot you are! Ogi, tell me everything is going to be alright just one more time. Please, just once more..." And she was crying and pounding her fist against the hard walls of her Guren and it hurt like hell but she didn't care, because if she could hear Toudou's stern voice or Rakshata making a comment about her hair just one more time everything would be alright. But she knew she wouldn't, and it won't be. It won't be alright.

Kallen stayed there until she had screamed herself hoarse and her fist bled, until she felt empty, of tears and feelings. She looked at the bloody stain on her knightmare. "Sorry, Guren." She whispered as she closed her eyes. _Tired._ she thought, as the mantle of sleep crept over her. _If I sleep forever, will I see them again?_

* * *

The sun was already sinking on the horizon when Kallen left the warm embrace of her Guren. The grey stone walls seemed to mirror her mood as she stalked through the corridors, no particular destination in mind. Which is why she was surprised when she found herself in front of Lelouch's cell. She let herself in.

His face had begun to bruise, and she belatedly remembered the ice she was supposed to bring.

"You look horrible." Kallen noted intelligently.

He chuckled. "Oh? And you're any better?"

Then she realized how she must have looked at the moment, after that episode in the hanger.

"So, Schneizel executed it, did he?" Lelouch asked, turning serious, resigned. "His plan."

"You knew about it?"

"Istanbul, Constantine, Leipzig, Bagasra, Al Qahirah, to name a few... his goal is not devastation, but fear."

"How do you know what cities he targeted?" She questioned before she could stop herself.

"It's what I would've done." He replied, as if that explained everything.

"Why... didn't you warn anyone?"

"It wouldn't have made a difference. The opponent is Schneizel. The moment I was taken out of the game, it was checkmate. The game is over, he won." He paused. "Tell me, what happened to the Order of Black Knights and my forces?"

"They were both... totally destroyed. Everyone."

"Nunally?"

"She's gone, Lelouch. I'm sorry."

He closed his eyes for a moment.

"It was nothing less than I expected from him, but it's surprisingly painful. I didn't think he'd move this quickly." His smile was bitter. "With this, my plans are finished."

Kallen didn't know why her spirits dropped at that. She had thought she had stopped relying on Lelouch, on Zero, but there was a part of her that had never stopped hoping, hoping that he would pull something out of his sleeve, a plan, something spectacular, just like he always did. To see him powerless troubled her. _If he can't think of anything, what chance do I have?_ She thought grimly.

"I understand now what you meant when you spoke to Guilford that day," Kallen spoke. "You became evil to defeat an even greater evil... right?"

"Those words... it's almost as if someone else said them."

The guilt that was rising in her was like a tidal wave, inescapable. _I did this._ _Ogi, Rakshata, Li, Toudou, Tamaki, Nunnally... and the blood of hundreds of millions of people. All on my hands._ _I killed them all. _Kallen thought hysterically. _Because I wanted to defeat Lelouch. Because I didn't believe in him. _She wanted to beg him for forgiveness, to say sorry for doubting him. Instead, what came out was: "It looks like you weren't evil enough."

Lelouch laughed, a pure, clean laugh. "In a few years, the whole world will curse my name as the greatest menace this world has ever known. It's probably already started. Schneizel will be the hero that saved the world from my tyranny. He who is victorious controls history."

"Some will remember," Kallen whispered. "I will remember. What real evil is. And justice."

"A memory of justice... is it?" Lelouch leaned his head back against the wall. "In this new world, it might be better to forget such things."

"There's nothing you, we, can do?"

"Only when you plunge the world into darkness will it know the value of peace. Though Schneizel's methods are brutal, war truly will soon be a thing of the past," he mused. "And the damage is already done. Given enough time, I'd be able to think of something, but by then I would be who breaks the peace: the peace that has already been paid for with the blood of millions. Who would be the villain, then?"

For awhile they sat in silence, neither of them knowing what to say.

"You did what you thought was right," Kallen spoke suddenly. "So did I."

Lelouch looked surprised for a moment, but then smiled gently. "Thank you... Kallen." For forgiving me, he seemed to say. I forgive you too. I forgive you.

Before she left, she stopped in the doorway to look him in the eyes, those violet eyes that seemed to stare into her soul.

"But... you should have brought me with you."

She left the door unlocked.


End file.
